


Little Blue Riding Hood

by Animeloverani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Red Riding Hood retelling, child's story, silly and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverani/pseuds/Animeloverani
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Well, allow me to introduce Little Red's five-great-twice removed-adopted grandson; Mark. Mark Blue Riding Hood, who - let me tell you - was not pleased to inherit his 5-great-too-many-relations-removed grandmother's legacy.My take on a Fairy Tale Spin-Off, based on Little Red Riding Hood. Silly, and fun, and a bit of a child's story.





	

     Everyone knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Well, allow me to introduce Little Red's five-great-twice removed-adopted grandson; Mark. Mark Blue Riding Hood, who - let me tell you - was not pleased to inherit his 5-great-too-many-relations-removed grandmother's legacy. Allow me to clarify a few things about Mark: Mark is an extremely bright minded boy who loves electronics and engineering. While his cousins all enjoy baking and his siblings making crafts, Mark (the adopted black sheep) would rather be building his own robot. To be honest, Mark Riding Hood appeared more as a spawn of Tony Stark, the Iron Man, when compared to his family. (They're still waiting on the paternity results.) But they never let that stop them, the Riding Hoods did everything to include him. But when asked to bake, he measured everything exactly as if it were a science, and when asked to make his own hood, he made a cloak of royal dark blue with a deep-set hood – rather remise of something from a video game, Mrs. Riding Hood knew letting Mark play those Assassin Creed games would end up as trouble! The family then decided to send him on the traditional delivery trip every young Riding Hood must undergo.

  
      And so, dragged from his engineering work, Mark was fastened into his blue hood, laden with a basket of goodies, given directions to his aunt in the woods, the three pigs by the open field, and the old sea turtle Mr. Tortimer by the beach, and sent on his way.

  
      Mark glanced at the direction in disinterest, "Well, Aunt Red is the farthest away, so I'll go there last." He calculated and looked at the other two destinations. "So, Mr. Totrimer first, then the Pigs." He nodded to himself. The field by the 3 pigs connected to a road into the woods his aunt calls home. Resigning himself to his task, Mark set out for the beach.  
Mr. Totimer was pleasantly surprised by the visit and ever so thankful for the pie designated as his. The elderly turtle tried to get Mark to stay, already starting on one of his many stories about his youth as a sailor.

  
      “…and so I found myself once again facing-“

  
      "Sorry, Mr. Totimer. I still have two more stops, the last being my Aunt Red's. And I rather not go through those woods at night," Mark explained.  
The elderly sailor laughed deeply, "true, true. I'll allow you to finish your errands -but I expect another visit!" Mark laughed and agreed to return at a later time to visit and listen to the old turtle's stories. With a wave, he bid farewell and made way to the 3 pigs.

  
      Upon arriving at the field by which the 3 pigs made their homes, Mark was pleased to find all of them at the eldest pig's home of bricks. The younger two attempted to cajole him into playing, dancing around him and tugging on his blue cloak, but the eldest set his hoof down. "Now you two settle down and stop, or you won't get any of these!" He firmly stated, indicating the container of cookies, brownies, and muffins. The younger two stopped their bouncing and pouted at their brother. "Mark still has to go to his aunt's, and it's already past noon. He'll need to head out as soon as possible to make it through the woods before dark."

  
      Assured that the younger, more playful, two were done attempting to get him to play, Mark bid farewell and set for the road to the woods.

  
      With sunset soon to descend, Mark made his way into the woods following the well worn road. He pulled his hood up and tread carefully, so not to attract unwanted attention. As it began to get later towards evening, Mark sighed in relief when he spotted the lamp that marked the separate path to his aunt's home. Taking one of the small lanterns provided to light the path, he prepared to make the last of the journey.

  
      Just as the sun disappeared, Mark reached his aunt's small cottage. He settled the lantern on a waiting hood and knocked. "Aunt Red. Aunt Red, it's Mark. Mother sent me with a basket of goodies," he called.

  
      A few moments past and a scratchy voice called back, "the door is open! I'm afraid I may have come down with something!"

  
      Mark let himself into the cozy home. The fire was lit, giving a warm glow and heat to the main room. He turned to the hall and started towards his aunt's room, following the stream of lamp light. He smiled fondly upon entry. In the bed, buried in a cocoon of red duvet, was his aunt.

  
      "Why Auntie, what bright eyes you have." Mark stated, playfully, teasingly.

  
     The pile of blankets chuckled, "probably from the fever, my dear."

  
      Mark smiled, set his basket upon an empty spot on a dresser overflowing with pictures, and approached the bed. "Why Auntie, what big hands you have!" he said in a worried gasp.

  
      "Better to tickle you with!" his aunt responded, poking at Mark who darted away with a laugh.

  
      "Why Auntie, what sharp teeth you have!"

    
      "Better you eat you with, my dear!" And his aunt sat up, launching herself at Mark with open maw and poised claws. Upon grasping Mark, the tickling began, a large smile splitting the wolf’s maw. Mark cried mercy, and settled beside his aunt on the bed, the two laughing and Aunt Red settled back under the covers.

  
      "It's great to see you Auntie Red Wolf."

  
       Red Wolf simply smiled a fanged grin, "I'm glad you came to visit as well. You are my favorite nephew." The wolf's ears flickered at the sound as the two laughed together at that. "Now, it's much too dark for you to venture home, so you'll be staying here." Red Wolf stated as the two spied the moon high in the sky through the window.

  
      "Of course Auntie." Mark smiled, content. His aunt Red Wolf was the only one who nurtures his engineering tendencies instead of trying to make him into another Red Riding Hood. After all, she too was different. Content and happy, the two-black sheep of the Riding Hood family found peace in spending time together.  
And that, is the story of Blue Riding Hood and Red Wolf.


End file.
